Shy
by Punaispky22
Summary: Daniel ingin menghampirinya, tapi dia malu. #KangDaniel #ParkChorong #OngSeongwoo #wannaOne #Apink


Shy

Cast: Kang Daniel (Wanna One)

: Park Chorong ( Apink)

: Ong Seongwoo (Wanna One)

Other. : Apink member

: Wanna One member

Gendre : (?)

Summary: Daniel ingin menghampirinya tapi dia malu

Daniel menghembuskan nafasnya berkali kali, pemuda yang sebenarnya bernama Kang Euigon itu tengah memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sejak tadi tengah tertawa lebar bersama teman satu grupnya. Berkali kali Daniel melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju mendekati gadis itu, namun berkali kali pula ia kembali mundur dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati sang gadis dan hanya bersembunyi di dinding pemisah ruangan itu.

Duk

Daniel melirik kebelakang dimana seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan keras, setelah ia melirik orang itu hanya delikan yang ia berikan sebagai balasan atas tindakan namja itu.

"ck kenapa kau mengagetkanku sih Seongwoo hyung? " Ong Seongwoo namja yang menepuk bahu Daniel itu hanya tertawa ketika mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan namja 22 tahun itu.

"Sudah 3 kali dalam minggu ini kita bertemu dipanggung yang sama, dan sudah 3 kali pula kau melakukan hal yang sama tanpa mendekatinya dan terus mundur, oh ayolah Kang Daniel kau itu namja, bersikaplah gentelman dan hampiri dia, kalau kau terus seperti ini kapan kau bisa dekat dengannya? Dia tahu kau saja tidak.. " Daniel mengusap tengkuknya, memang benar apa yang Seongwoo katakan, tapi Daniel tidak terlalu berani untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Seongwoo hyung aku. "

"Daniel-ah dia kemari" ucap Seongwoo tiba tiba, Daniel yang awalnya memperhatikan Seongwoo sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah gadis yang tengah diperhatikannya tadi, dan memang benar yeoja berambut merah itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"aigo seongwoo hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, ah ayo kita pergi saja" Daniel berbalik berniat meninggalkan tempat itu ketika para gadis itu semakin dekat padanya, namun Seongwoo dengan cepat menahan tangannya.

"Pabo kalau terus seperti ini, kapan mau majunya sudahlah.. " Daniel mengurungkan niatnya dan malah berdiri dibelakang Seongwoo, berniat bersembunyi dibelakang namja itu padahal ia sendiri tahu Seongwoo bahkan lebih pendek darinya, -_-

"Sunbaenim anyeong.. " sapa Seongwoo cepat saat ke-6 gadis itu sampai dihadapan mereka,.

"ah Anyeonghaseo.. Ah kau kalian anggota wanna one-kan? " tanya salah satu diantara gadis itu, Seongwoo mengangguk hormat.

"ne kami anggota wanna one, Sunbaenim sebenarnya kita sudah 3 kali bertemu dalam satu panggung" jawab Seongwoo,ke -6 gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Jinjayo? Wah Daebakk.. Kita ternyata berpromosi bersama boy grup yang paling penomenal akhir akhir ini" gadis gadis itu bertepuk tangan ria, termasuk sang gadis dengan rambut merah, senyum gadis itu begitu lebar membuat hati Daniel menghangat karnanya.

"oh ya Chorong Sunbaenim, teman dibelakangku ini membawakan sesuatu untukmu.. " kata Seongwoo tiba tiba, Daniel yang ada dibelakangnya membulatkan matanua kaget, kenapa Seongwoo sangat To the poin, padahal yang Daniel inginkan seongwoo sedikit berbasa basi, agar ia tak terlalu malu.

"benarkah, ah kau Kang Danielkan si rambut Pink itu? " ucap Chorong riang, Daniel meneguk ludahnya berat, ia dengan langkah beratnya keluar dari belakang Seongwoo ketika Seongwoo dengan semangat mendorongnya.

"ah any.. Anyeong sun.. baenim.. Ini... Un tuk mu" ucap Daniel terbata bata, dia menyerakan sebuket bunga pada Chorong, Chorong menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Eonie kami duluan ya sepertinya kalian akan mengobrol dulu.. " ucap Naeun, Chorong mengangguk.

"Gomawo Daniel-shi.. " Daniel mengangguk malu malu, dan memandang sedikit ke arah Seongwoo seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"ah noona, Daniel itu fanboymu sejak kau debut, jadi dia sangat senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Seongwoo, Daniel lagi lagi menunduk malu, tidak bukan itu maksud dari pandangan Daniel.

"ah benarkah, pantas saja kau tahu bunga apa yang kusukai" Daniel tersenyum sebari masih menunduk malu, meski kadang kadang namja yang pernah memakai rambut warna Pink itu mencuri pandangannya pada Chorong.

"tentu saja dia pasti tahu, ah boleh dia meminta nomor telfonmu?? " Daniel menepuk keningnya, aigo jantungnya bersetak lebih kencang dan kalau dia terus disana mungkin dia bisa serangan jantung saat itu juga.

"ani.. Sunbaenim jika kau tak bisa,tak apa Seongwoo hyung hanya bercanda iyakan hyung? " sela Daniel cepat, Seongwoo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

'anak ini aku bantu malah mengelak'

"jika itu benarpun tak apa Daniel-shi lagipula aku juga menonton Produce101, dan kau tahu aku memberikan vote juga untukmu" jawab Chorong ringan, Daniel membulatkan matanua, senangkah, atau..

"ah jinjayo?" tanya Daniel memastikan, Chorong tersenyum ceria dan mengangguk sambil sesekali mencium aroma bunga yang Daniel berikan,.

"kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta nomormu? " Chorong mengangguk, Daniel segera mengambil ponselnya dengan semangat, namja itu ingin mengetikan nomor Chorong tapi Chorong terlebih dahulu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan nomornya di ponsel Daniel.

"ini jangan sampai disebarkan ya" Chorong mengembalikan ponsel Daniel, Danniel menerimanya dengan perasaan senang, iapun terus memandang Ponselnya memandang nomor Chorong yang sudah tersimpan disana.

"adik adikku sepertinya sudah lama menunggu, boleh aku pergi sekarang? " Seongwoo mengangguk dan menunduk hormat, sedangkan Daniel tak merespon apapun dan terus memandang nomor Chorong.

"hey bodoh.. " Seongwoo menyikut perut Daniel pelan membuat Daniel tersentak kaget, namja itu melirik ke kanan dan kirinya mencari Chorong, tapi gadis berambut merah itu sudah tak ada disana.

"eh dimana Chorong noona? "tanyanya pada Seongwoo, Seongwoo memutar bola matanya malas. .

"kau bodoh sih, cepat kejar dia dan tanyakan kapan kau bisa mengirik chat padanya, kau tahu dia pasti sibuk, kalau kau mengiriminya chat saat dia sibun itu namanya mengganggu" jelas Seongwoo, Daniel hanya cengo sambil memperhatikan Seongwoo.

"Sekarang? " Seongwoo menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"TAHUN DEPAN BODOH" mendengar teriakan Seongwoo membuat Daniel terperanjat kaget dan Segera berlari ke arah lobi yang menghubungkan Gedung dengan tempat parkir.

"Chorong subaenim tunggu.. " Chorong yang sudah ada ditempat parkir menghentikan langkahnya, gadis itu belum berbalik dan malah memegangi dadanya yang dan merasa bahwa jantungnya bedetak dengan kencang setiap kali mendengar suara itu.

"Chorong sunbaenim kapan kau tak sibuk, dan aku bisa mengirimimu chat? " tanya Daniel dengan nafas yang terengah engah karna lelah berlari, Chorong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebari tersenyum gadis itu berbalik dan menghampiri Daniel.

"aku tak sesibuk member lain, kau bisa mengirimiku chat kapanpun kau mau" Daniel tersenyum dan memandang Chorong.

"benarkah? "

"tentu saja, aigo kau menggemaskan sekali Daniel-ah, ah ya kau boleh memanggilku Noona jika kau mau" Chorong mengacak rambut Daniel pelan membuat sang empunya merasa terbang seketika.

"baiklah sun.. Eh noona" ucap Daniel pada akhirnya.

"Eonie cepatlah" suara itu menginterupsi kegiatab Daniel dan Chorong. Membuat keduanya melirik ke arah Van yang ditumpangi member Apink, Kemudian Chorong kembali memandang Daniel.

"apa sekarang aku boleh pergi? " tanya Chorong, Daniel mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat ketika Chorong membungkuk padanya.

"anyeong Daniel-ah"

"nado anyeong Chorong Noona"

Wajah Chorong sudah memerah seperti warna rambutnya, gadis itu berlari kecil menuju van member Apink dan segera masuk kedalam sana sambil menutup pintu van rapat.

"AAAAAAAAAA.. " seluruh member Apink dan meneger tersentak kaget dan memandang Chorong yang berteriak sebari menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

"Yakk Eonie kau mau membuat kami jantungan eoh? " Chorong segera memeluk Bomi yang berada disampingnya membuat Bomi risih.

"kalian tahu? Dia memberikanku bunga dan meminta nomor telfonku, aigo sirambut pink itu akan membuat jantungku pecah.. AAAAA" member Apink memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eonie sudahlah.. Jangan berlebihan, lagi pula aku heran, apa daya tariknya sirambut pink itu hingga membuatmu jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya di Produce101, kau bahkan sampai harus meminjam ponsel seluruh orang yang kau kenal untuk memvotenya saat itu? " kali ini Naeun yang bersuara, Chorong melepaskan pelukannya pada Bomi dan beralih memeluk Bunga yang Daniel berikan padanya.

"mana aku tahu, yang aku tahu aku menyukai si rambut Pink itu" monolog Chorong sebari memandang ke atas, membayangkan wajah malu Daniel saat bertemu dengannya tadi.

"Cih bahkan rambutnya sekarang sudah menjadi pirang, masih saja dipanggil si rambut pink"

Sementara itu...

"WOAHHH OH MY GOD, WHAT..OH MY GOD" semua member Wanna One, melirik ke arah Daniel yang baru saja masuk sebari berteriak teriak tak jelas.

"aku merasa seperti Samuel berada disini, Yakk Daniel Hyung kau gila yah? " pertanyaan itu muncul dari Daehwi yang tengah merapihkan rambutnya, namun Daniel tak menanggapi mereka dan malah bergumam tak jelas.

"aku mendapat nomor telfonnya dan dia bilang aku tak usah berkata formal padanya dan dia bilang aku bisa mengiriminya chat kapanpun aku mau dan dia mengusap rambutku.. Aigoo.. " member wanna one hanya memberikan tatapan Datar padanya.

"dia kenapa sih? " tanya Jaehwan pada Seongwoo, Seongwoo hanya mendelikan bahunya acuh.

"dia mendapatkan jackpot besar karnaku, sudahlah nati kalian juga akan tahu" gumam Seongwoo malas, Daniel sendiri hanya memandangi ponselnya dan sesekali mencium ponsel itu.

"Eiii.. Dia benar benar gila" kali ini sang maknae Lai Guanlin yang bersuara membuat member Wanna One hanya mengangguk mengiyakan..

END.

Hahaha hanya kepikiran membuat ff kayak gini, karna gak ada kerjaan XD..


End file.
